gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bus
The Bus is a vehicle that has been featured in almost every game in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Overview Considering Grand Theft Auto games are set in large, bustling urban environments with transport infrastructure, it often seems strange that the Bus is one of the series' rarest vehicles. The Bus rarely spawns on the street and is usually very difficult to find by other means too. GTA 1 — GTA 2 In GTA 1, the Bus is based on a typical school bus and has no special features. There are three versions; in Liberty City it is a school bus, in San Andreas it appears to be a church bus, and in Vice City it appears to be either a high school bus or a bus for some kind of sports team. In GTA 2, the Bus resembles a futuristic version of a typical municipal bus and can be found picking up/dropping off passengers at various bus stops within each of the three districts. The Bus only drives on the outer lane of the 'main' roads. Even if the player steals the bus, passengers will still enter/exit if the player stops at a bus stop. GTA III — GTA Liberty City Stories In GTA III, GTA Vice City, and GTA Liberty City Stories the Bus retains the "school bus" design featured in GTA 1, and comes in several colors. The handling is slow and cumbersome, as one would expect, and the vehicle - though fairly tough - doesn't quite excel at knocking other vehicles out of the way either, not like the Fire Truck or Barracks OL. It is also quicker to catch fire when attacked by armed enemies. Finally, despite its large size it can only carry a driver and one passenger. All of these factors combine to make the Bus a generally undesirable vehicle. In GTA San Andreas the bus takes on a different appearance, resembling a cheap city bus. It can carry up to eight people including the driver. It appears to be based on an MCI MC-8 or MC-9. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Brute Bus resembles an Orion V CNG (but the windshield is angled evenly). However, the slanted side windows gimmick seems inspired from an old GM New Look Bus or a Flxible Metro bus (this may also be the source of inspiration for the side windows on the GTA III, GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions), although they are more modern. The Bus allows up to 15 passengers to travel in the vehicle in addition to the driver, but this is only possible during multiplayer. The Bus is again a rare sight in the city. Despite several bus stops around the city, the Bus can only be commonly seen driving around Francis International Airport. The Bus will sometimes appear during GTA IV's mission chase sequences as set pieces, acting as an obstacle to increase the difficulty of the mission. An example of this is in Brucie's mission Search and Delete. Due to the fact that the engine is in the rear, the Bus in GTA IV can survive seemingly infinite numbers of head-on crashes with cars, trucks, and buildings alike. This makes it the perfect vehicle for ramming cars out of its path. However, the Bus is frail by comparison with most other large vehicles when it faces a hail of bullets. Locations GTA 1 *Liberty City *San Andreas *Vice City GTA 2 *Downtown District *Industrial District *Residential District GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories *Chinatown, Portland Island *Aspatria, Staunton Island *The Bus also appears during the Firefighter side mission in GTA III on Portland Island GTA Vice City *Viceport near a sea plane hangar GTA San Andreas *Ocean Docks, Los Santos *Rarely seen around the Los Santos International Airport. *Rarely seen around the Easter Bay International Airport. GTA IV *Parked at Star Junction, Algonquin. *Along the Bus Lane adjacent to the Higgins Helitours in Fishmarket South, Algonquin. *At the Broker Bus Depot in Downtown Broker under the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway. *Can occasionally be seen driving along the unnamed ring road at Francis International Airport in Dukes. *Can often be seen driving around the Francis International Airport complex, just south of the Runways. GTA Chinatown Wars *Only at Bus Station in Downtown, Broker. Trivia *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Bus are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. Gallery Image:BusGTA1.jpg|GTA 1. Image:BusGTA2.jpg|GTA 2. Image:Bus (GTA3) (front).jpg|GTA III. Image:Bus (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City. Image:bus2.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Image:BusLCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Bus (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV. See also *Coach *Double Decker *Karma Bus *Prison Bus *School Bus }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Buses